


1. Storm

by just_plain_fanfics



Series: Pride Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, They talk, a reupload from my tumblr, and keith is a hothead, i don't know where they are but it's not space, lance is a shy boi, sorry - Freeform, the others aren't there, this one is pretty quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Lance and Keith get stuck at a bus shelter when a small storm hits.





	1. Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwritefanfictionnottragediess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritefanfictionnottragediess/gifts).



> this is for the Pride Challenge thingy! I know it's late but here is #1. Storm

Keith grabs Lance's hand and pulls him under the cover of a bus stop. Just in time, too. A huge strike of lightning lights up the dreary sky for a moment, and Keith feels Lance shiver against him. 

"You okay?" Lance nods stiffly, still pressed up against Keith. He is completely soaked, wet from head to toe. The heavy rain falls from the sky, making loud splattering noises when it hits the roof. He steps away after a minute, sitting down heavily on a nearby bench. 

"Take off your jacket." Lance looks up quickly, red staining his tan cheeks. 

"Wha-what?! _Why?_ " Keith rolls his eyes at the stammering boy, reaching up to pull off his own jacket. Lance's face only turns redder at that.

"Lance, your jacket is soaked and if you don't take it off soon, you'll get sick. Hurry up and take it off." Realization dawning on Lance, he quickly peels away the soggy item. 

He sits there shivering, wrapping his arms around himself. Suddenly, something warm is draped over his shoulders. Lance looks up to see Keith looking pointedly away while pulling his red jacket over Lance's bare arms. 

"Here." Lance flushes, then smirks.

"Thanks... but how is this tiny crop top going to help at all?" Keith frowns, pouting.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help. I can always take it back." Lance shifts away from Keith, grabbing at the jacket to pull it closer to him. 

Keith clears his throat, looking away again. Lance swears he sees a light blush on his cheeks, but dismisses the thought. Keith was probably just cold. Catching Keith's eye, Lance waves for Keith to join him on the bench. Keith sits, a comfortable distance away from Lance.

It grows quiet again, nothing but the sound of rain coming down around them. Keith is about to try and break the slightly uncomfortable silence, when Lance starts to speak.

"You know, I used to like the rain." After a moment, Keith hums, and Lance continues. "I used to play in it, when I was little, until I got the flu one time. Mama scolded me but I still think it was worth it." 

Keith pictures this, a younger Lance running about in the rain, splashing through the mud. The thought of it brings a smile to his face. But somehow the melancholy undertone of Lance's voice makes him sober up.

"And? What do you think of it now?" Lance hums, looking through the window of the shelter contemplatively. He shrugs a bit, still not turning back towards Keith.

"I'm not entirely sure. There are things I like about it, and things I don't. It's sad but beautiful, hindering but also helpful." Keith cocks an eyebrow, the strange metaphor going over his head. 

"What... exactly do you mean?" It's not mean or condescending, the way he says it, instead it's rather kind, and open. Willing to listen.

"It's beautiful, anyone can see, but the dull grey of the clouds make it seem so sad. I guess, I relate in a way sometimes. It stops us from getting where we needed to be, but at the same time opens up wonderful opportunities.

Keith hadn't expected Lance to be so deep and philosophical, yet he now finds it admirable, and he loves the concentrated look played out on his face. 

"What kinds of opportunities have come from this?" Keith is teasing slightly, but he is also genuinely curious to see what Lance means. Lance, seeming to snap out of some sort of daze, flushes red and starts to stammer.

"D-did I say that out loud? Hah, I mean- I meant- I didn't get much sleep last night I-I've got to go." Lance moves to sit up, but a strong hand gripping his arm keeps him in place.

"Wait. Tell me what you meant, I want to know." Lance visibly gulps, Adams apple bobbing in his throat. He strains against Kith's grip again, but neither of them budge.

"No, I can assure you that you very much do not want to know, and that this is a bad idea. Let me go, please." Keith's frown deepens, his eyebrows scrunching up in discontent. 

"No. Where would you go anyways? It's pouring buckets out there, you'd be drenched." Lance gives an exasperated sigh, dropping back down next to Keith. Keith grins a little bit at his win. 

_"Please tell me."_ Lance swallows thickly, wiping the hand of his free arm on his jeans.

"I- you can let me go, you know. I won't run." Keith gives him a skeptical look, but drops his arm anyways. Lance still doesn't look at him.

"What I meant," Lance begins slowly, "is that we get the opportunity to be alone. Together." He's blushing, a dark red covering his face. 

"Wha- I don't understand?" Keith isn't joking, he really doesn't understand what Lance is trying to say. He has an idea, and inkling, but he doesn't want it to just be blind hope. Lance doesn't elaborate further, leaving Keith's question unanswered. Being the hothead he is, Keith won't stand for it.

Keith grabs Lance by the shoulders, not too roughly, and spins him around so they're face to face. 

"Tell me what it means." He hadn't meant for his voice to be so weak, but that's how it came out. _"Please."_

Lance squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, then takes a breath. Reopening his eyes, he stares directly at Keith.

"It gives us the opportunity to be alone together so i can confess to you." Lance smiles, a bittersweet smile with lips pressed together tight, and sighs. It sounds as if a ton of bricks have been lifted off his shoulders.

"Say it." Lance's gaze snaps back to Keith. Keith, who has a desperate look in his eyes. Lance blinks slowly, then opens his mouth.

"I like, _no_ , I love you. I really, _really_ love you." A tear slips down his face, and Keith quickly brushes it away. 

In a flash, his lips are on Lance's and everything else goes numb. He barely registers the sound of rain falling, or the cars rushing past on the street, falling into a breathless rhythm with Lance's lips. Lance had frozen initially, but now was kissing back with more vigor than ever. His hands come up to cradle Keith head, Keith's hands finding Lance's waist. Soft sounds escape their mouths, until they pull away gasping. 

"I love you too, you massive idiot." 

Lance's smile breaks into a grin, so wide it almost split his cheeks in half. Keith couldn't help smiling along, lost in Lance's happiness, happiness that he shares. 

Keith quickly pulls Lance in for another kiss, humming happily. Nothing could be more of a perfect end to a stormy day. 

 

When the rain does let up a bit, the two boys run as fast as they can back to Keith's apartment. There they fall asleep, listening to the sounds of each other breathing in sync with the pounding rain.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more soon!! I'm kinda busy with a lot of other stuff right now too, but I'll try my best to get these ones done on time.


End file.
